


Friend or mentor?

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Even they themselves couldn't explain their relationship, they just are





	

**Author's Note:**

> This makes my 200th work for the Naruto fandom and it is kind of fitting that I cross this milestone with friendship :)

Kushina’s steps as she walked up to the house were brisk. She could see that the blinds in the house in question were closed tightly. Not that it was going to stop her, she had the key, she knew how to break in and best of all… she had an open invitation.

Many would have pretended the house in question did not exist. Most of Konoha liked to do that. Many of them got pale when they thought or even looked at the owner of the house for too long but not her. Never her not after all these years.

Especially since the man in question when it came to her was putty in her hands. Something she took full advantage of. She had not gotten to Chuunin by batting her eyelashes. She had done it by continuing to be the right terror Konoha expected along with showing just how analytical her mind could go.

Did also help that that Orochimaru had given her the crash course on everything she needed to know about her strength and taking down numbers.

Everyone in the village did not know the man. Kushina was convinced. She smiled at the simple wooden door before she used her key. The door did not creak but she was aware that the house was not empty and that he presence had been noted.

“Sensei!” She called out. “It’s time for training!” So what if she was early? Orochimaru barely slept and he encouraged her to be early for all things. It was a shinobi thing. That he had forgotten that lesson told her that maybe the mission he had taken might have resulted in injuries or exhaustion. That was why her pack had medical supplies and his favourite snacks. She took a step towards the hallway to the bedroom and raised her voice. “Sensei?”

“Kushina.” Orochimaru’s amused but lazy voice floated down to her. “Stay where you are little one.” Kushina could sense more than one presence down the hallway to Orochimaru’s bedroom and she knew that the man would know that she would know.

She shook her head lightly even as she gave thanks for Orochimaru giving her enough warning to avoid what would have been an uncomfortable situation. She had already had the horrific time with Minato when he had bribed her to helping him track down his sensei and Kushina was never going to get the image of what they had barged in on, out of her mind ever.

Granted Jiraiya-sensei had reacted quick enough to stop them from seeing more… the thing was Kushina had never wanted to see that much or anything at all. But Minato’s face had turned an amusing red and he had apologized and babbled for hours afterwards. Still Kushina had to brace herself to look at Jiraiya after that incident. The last thing she needed was to repeat that with Orochimaru.

She remained at the top of the hall as soft voices carried down to her. It took a few minutes but she heard the window open and she shook her head even as she smiled as she felt a chakra signature quickly leaving. Kushina did her best to memorize the signature because when she did run into them again she was going to make their life hell. That they couldn’t even leave through the front door.

She shook her head when Orochimaru’s bedroom door opened to show the man tying his pants. A towel was around his neck letting her know her Sensei had quickly showered while his ‘guest’ got ready for his escape.

“Is he married?” She asked pointedly as she eyed the marks and bruises on Orochimaru’s chest. Orochimaru chuckled before he grabbed a shirt from behind the door to pull it on.

“Not married but there is still a need for privacy.” He chuckled, he ruffled her hair lightly a warm feeling even as she sulked. “He has a child Kushina.”

A child? That certainly did narrow down the suspects. “Not married?” She pressed.

“Not married.” He chuckled. “He’s rather nice stop scowling. I know it is a waste of time but when you do figure out who he is let the man have some peace.”

“Never.” She growled lightly. “He left through the window!”

“You surprised us.” Orochimaru steered her to the kitchen. “Somehow I lost track of time. Of course, I’m willing to see how far you’ve gotten with the stuff I left for you to work on in my absence.”

“It’ll blow you away Sensei.” She boasted. It certainly had made Minato’s eyes dance and shine when she had done it. “I got the hang of it.”

“Now that I’m looking forward to.” He smiled.

X

Kushina stood in the mirror right next to him and a smile twitched on both their lips as they did the same motions to fix their hair. She looked up at him while he looked down at her. She smiled, he returned the gesture before he adjusted her ponytail. “Let’s go?”

“Of course.” She answered.

X

“Really Sensei?” She hissed as they watched the father and son pair leave the academy. “Really?” not that she was blaming her sensei. Still she knew it was the man because she had sensed his chakra. She still could not believe it. “I had no clue he was into men as well.” She hissed. “I thought he was grieving, he’s a widower!” Kushina had heard things about the man.

Hell she had met the man when she was a genin. He had that sad lonely air around him sometimes. How on earth had Orochimaru snagged the man? He had pale hair… just like Orochimaru’s tastes went and sooner or later someone was going to figure out the pattern and either tease him and Kushina would have to cut in. Or use it against him and again she would have to cut in.

“Any chance he is looking for a relationship?” She asked curiously and watched a flush run across her Sensei’s face. “Sensei!” She exclaimed. “He asked you out? Did you say no?”

“I don’t have the time.” Orochimaru muttered before he crossed his arms. “There is a child involved. Kushina leave it be.”

Like hell she was going to do that. She fixed her gaze on the man’s retreating back as he walked hand in hand with his son before she glanced back at Orochimaru with a grin. Their relationship was not straightforward. It had started in a rather awkward way.

A way she would never tell anyone even Minato. Even at the threat of death, she was never going to admit to just how they had met but they had clung to each other. Found plenty in common with each and sometimes she swore their relationship kept her sane.

“I’m going to have a talk with him.”

“After you have a talk with Namikaze and can look Jiraiya in the eye again.” Orochimaru snorted. “When you accomplish those things not necessarily in that order then I’ll consider things.” Orochimaru lightly stroked her hair. “There’s no rush Kushina.”


End file.
